Reason
by Kawaii Bunny379
Summary: Gary was my childhood friend, he was kind and sweet, and now he's the biggest player at Alamos Academy. What happened to the Gary I knew back then? There's a reason behind everyone's motives. There's a reason for someone to cry, as there a reason for someone to smile. Life is full reasons, what is your reason. Oldrivalshipping Oneshot!


**Kawaii Bunny: Youkoso and welcome to my first Oneshot! :)**

 **Gary: Oh great so we're your first victim?**

 **Kawaii Bunny: Well if you put it that way...**

 **Gary: Director I demand to get a different author.**

 **Kawaii Bunny: H-Hey! You can't do that! Give me a chance!**

 **Gary: ...Fine.**

 **Kawaii Bunny: Thanks, Gary! Leaf disclaimer** **onegaishimasu!**

 **Leaf: Kawaii Bunny379 does not own Pokemon!**

* * *

It was like any other day of autumn, the sharp breezes wafting the scent of freshly fallen leaves, in contrasting shades of red, orange, yellow and brown. Contrary to the cerulean skies of summer, the delicate flowers of spring, or the inexplicable snowflakes of winter. Autumn was merely a period amidst it all, and yet despite that it was the season that started it all. My name's Leaf, Leaf Green, a third-year student of Alamos Academy and the vice president of the prestigious student council. Alamos Town isn't my hometown, though, I started attending Alamos Academy following my graduation from middle school in Pallet Town of the Kanto Region.

To me, it was simply another ordinary day as a student at Alamos Academy. Students busying themselves either, just barely arriving at their class on time, scrambling to complete their math homework closing second, or just falling asleep after playing video games throughout the evening.

"Hey, Leaf! Morning." My best friend Misty, greeted me as I entered at the front entrance. Misty has red hair regularly tied into a side ponytail, the majority that didn't know her simply concluded that she was intimidating. However, in actuality, she can be surprisingly friendly when you get to acknowledge her a bit more. She's regularly acknowledged as the tough captain of the swim team, though.

"Morning." I greeted, as Misty and I began walking to class together.

"It's so cold today," Misty complains rubbing her hands collectively and exhaling some warmth into them.

"True, but it's autumn," I informed her in the whilst acknowledging some of the underclassmen as we wandered down the lengthy corridor to class.

"You mean it's _only_ autumn. Fall sports are just around the corner, and this year I'm planning on joining the basketball team." Misty pumps her fists into the air as to make her point, showing her enthusiasm and determination.

"I thought you were going to do swimming like you normally do." I finish greeting students as we entered the corridor belonging to the third-year students to glance at Misty questionably.

"Swimming season has been pushed to summer," Misty informs me, "Can you believe it half a year without swimming? I can already imagine how outta shape all first and second years are going to be." Misty makes a dramatic complaint, loafing. While I merely giggled at her reactions.

If there was one thing Misty really cared about, it was her sports, surprisingly she honestly cared about her underclassmen's.

* * *

We entered the classroom to see its accustomed bursts of liveliness, essentially, near the left side of the classroom. Essentially it was the girls enveloping on a particular brunet, Gary Oak. Also remembered as my childhood friend, also being from Pallet town of the Kanto Region, and the student council president. He has auburn hair, spiked up to his likeness of perfection, deep green eyes and a wide smirk planted onto his face.

Just when we went to take our seats, Gary turns to notice our presence, our eyes connected for merely a second, however, I already knew what was to happen. Gary casually strolled over to my desk, which thankfully was on the opposing side of the classroom.

"Hey, beautiful. Is it hot in here? or is it because you're here?" Yup there he goes with his flirting usual techniques again. From dating a different girl each week, it's no astonishment that he's earned himself the title of the biggest player in the undivided academy.

"It's autumn so it can't be hot in here. Ever heard of a normal greeting Gary." I mumble, meanwhile, he takes the empty desk in front of me. Casually sitting in the chair backward's to face me.

"Would you like a little more? Perhaps a kiss? If you wanted one just say so Leafy." Gary began to lean in closer to me, the smirk not once leaving his face.

"Save it for your girlfriend Oak. Who's your girlfriend now I lost track after...what was her name? Vanessa?" I plainly leaned back in my chair, calmly making myself out of reach of the brunet player.

"Leafy what are you talking about? I'm totally free. I'm also free this Saturday if you're interested." Seeing that he was unable to steal a kiss from me, he sank back to his normal position in the chair, only to give a wink and proceed with his continuous flirts.

"Treat your girlfriend with a little more respect. She's going to be totally devastated if she hears about this." I crossed my arms glaring at the brunet.

" _If_ ," He replies back with a teasing smirk.

"Are you testing my limits Oak?" When will he learn? Temptation does _not_ work on me.

"Maybe~" I rest my case.

The bell rings indicating the beginning of class, and freedom from Gary. I was finally able to heave in a sigh. But, some reason this foreign feeling in my chest desires to think otherwise.

What happened to the Gary I knew back then?

* * *

When lunch time arrived, I essentially bolted from the classroom preventing Gary from possessing any opportunities to approach me.

My mom prepared lunch for me this morning, despite my protest of her not needing to do so, but now reflecting back to it, I'll have to thank her for saving me from the extensive grueling lunch line. If I didn't have a lunch in my possession already, I plausibly would have just skipped the whole thought of eating anything at all.

"What happened to you? It looks as if a ghost has sucked all your life force or something." May inquiries after happily receiving her lunch from the gruesome lunch line. How she possessed the capability to do so and promptly is beyond my comprehension.

"Something along those lines..." I murmur, using the little energy I had I elevated my head from the table.

"Gary was passing her notes all period." Misty giggles upon lastly arriving at the table holding her bagged lunch. Upon hearing this my head drops onto the hard lunch table again.

"Doesn't he sit on the other side of the classroom?" May lifts a brow, taking a bite of her pizza.

"He has a great arm," Misty answers May's question, perceiving that I was incapable of doing so at the moment, "Never missed his target or getting caught even once."

"Is that even possible?" May's eyes wanders across the lunchroom to the table where Gary and his friends were at.

"We used to play baseball a lot as a kid..." I ultimately regained some strength, levitating my head from the table and began to munch on my wrapped sandwich.

"Eh...I really don't understand your guy's relationship, it's like he's desperately trying to win your heart, but then he's always going out with some other girl." Misty states also shifting towards the table, while I just groaned at the comment.

"He's not trying to win my heart. He's just being his usual playboy self." I state taking another bite out of my sandwich.

"I don't see why you're always stressing out over him, though" Misty asserts shifting back towards us and proceeded to place a hand on her chin as though she was contemplating on an extensive problem. "Wait, could it be that you actually like him back?" Misty ultimately asserts fairly loudly catching the awareness from those in our proximately us and causing me to choke on the juice I was drinking.

"Don't say something like that so loudly." I glare, while Misty and May snicker at my response, "Plus I'd rather go out with a hedgehog than to go out with a player like him."

"Why hedgehog though?" Misty inquiries raising a brow.

"I-I don't know. I-It was the first animal that came into my mind at the moment." I shutter, honestly had no idea why I said hedgehog either.

"Isn't it obvious Misty? Cause Gary is a resemblance of a hedgehog." May giggles and winks at me before returning her undivided attention to her noodles.

"You've been reading too many fanfics," I grumble, though that didn't nothing to hinder the blush that was rushing to my face.

"Ah...but they're pretty accurate," May emits with a broad smirk plastered onto her face.

I'm not going to get out of this am I? I gave in with a sigh. "Alright, I'm listening."

"A playboy that messes with girls and leaves them every week for another one. There's only one explanation for his actions! He's unable to be the one he truly wants." May shouts emphatically catching the awareness of the entire cafeteria to our table again.

"Yup you guys definitely been reading too many fanfics," I sweatdropped at my friends reasons, "The only reason why Gary's a playboy is because..." I halted mid-sentence unable grasp the ending of it.

"Because...?" May and Misty leaned closer compelling the answer, while I was incompetent to do anything other than leaning back apprehensively.

"...B-Because he just is!" I shutter in coming up with an excuse. Now that I think back to it I never really learned why Gary became a player in the first place.

"Leaf I doubt anyone would naturally want the title as a player."

They were right, and I knew it. There were no means for an individual to just turn into a player for no reason.

The Gary I know would never become to be a player without a purpose behind it.

* * *

Throughout the remainder of the day, I couldn't stop glancing over to Gary on the other side of the room. Surprisingly Gary has yet to pass me a single note, ever since we returned from lunch break. He didn't even come over to flirt with me upon arriving back. It's not like I desired him to do so, though. But as much as I loathe to acknowledge it, a rather small part of me just couldn't help but worry, just a little.

"Alright students..." The teacher kept rambling on about something, regarding the evolutionary process of communication.

Usually, I would at least tried to pay attention in class, however not today. Gary, on the other hand, isn't paying attention either, he's been gazing out the window ever since we got back to class. Or so it seemed.

"Mr. Oak please repeat what I just said." The class turns their attention to the brunet. Gary's eyes correlated mine for a second, before reverting back to the teacher.

"Originally all the regions were combined as one, Kanto, Johto, Orange Islands, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos. However, due to plate tonics and heat rising from the Earth's atmosphere these regions slowly drifted away from one another resulting in the different mass continents we have today." To say everyone in sight was shocked was, to say the least. A regular student would not be able to recite a teacher's exact words, even if they were to give the teacher their undivided attention. However Gary Oak was no ordinary student.

"R-Right that is correct Mr. Oak. U-Um...the rest of the period will be a study session." The teacher announced tensely obviously not expecting her question to be answered.

"He's so cool!"

"No wonder he's the student council president."

Whispers from students in the class carried on. However, Gary seemed entirely oblivious of any of this and remained to stare out the window. Just like the sky, dull and morose, a pure resemblance of his loneliness.

* * *

The school day had reached to an end. Students leaving for home on their bikes, by foot and some special students leaving by the extravagance of a car. On the other hand, others stayed behind for club and sports activities.

I too have to stay after school for a student council meeting today.

The ominous clouds still filled the sky. "Looks like it's going to rain soon." I sighed glancing up at the sky again, before taking off to the student council room.

I was sort of in a rush to school today, so I was unable to find my umbrella. I suppose I'll just either wait it out or just walk home in the rain. "Hopefully, it's only a light drizzle."

"Hey, Leaf, Gary here yet?" One of the members of the student council asks me. I then glance up at the clock to notice that the meetings supposed to start in five minutes and Gary were nowhere in sight.

"Should I go look for him?" Another member rose up from her seat about to go search for the president, but I stopped her.

"It's okay I'll go," I informed the other members and walked out the door in search of the brunet president.

Something wasn't right after he came back from lunch. If anyone was to find out what wrong with him it would be me.

* * *

Knowing Gary, he would never return home early, so had to be somewhere on campus. I decided to go look in the classroom, but just as I was about to open the door, some voices could be heard from the other side. I was able to recognize the people's voice within the classroom, it was Gary's and Veronica's, Gary's girlfriend.

Deciding it would be best to not interfere, I leaned against the wall next to the door attempting to hear what they were saying.

"Why Gary why?! No matter how hard I try, why won't you just look my way? What does she have that I don't." It was Veronica's voice.

An argument? Sobs could be overheard from the other side of the wall. They were met by silence and nothing other than the faint sounds of Veronica's cries.

The sound of thunder could be overheard from the mists of the downpour. The clouds that were once was full of sorrow and regret was now releasing its rage.

"The problem isn't with you." There came the voice of the male, Gary.

Is he breaking up with someone again? But it has yet to be a week yet. They were met by another long silence, even Veronica's sobbing seemed to stop. But even so, the plashing of rain from the downpour resonates throughout the empty building.

"You've always loved her didn't you?" Silence, dead silence. "You never loved me or any of those other girls did you?"

"Sorry." Gary apologizes softly.

This was the first time I've heard Gary ever apologize to someone.

An unexpected small constrained laughter was heard, not a minute later the stillness returned, "We're over Gary..." Veronica says softly. I was shocked. Not by the fact that they broke up, but though by the fact that it was Veronica who decided to break up with Gary. "But, before I go could I ask a favor from you?"

They were meet by yet another moment of muteness. Veronica continued, probably because she knew that Gary wasn't going to answer anytime soon. "Instead of hurting other girls to hid away your feelings... just confess to her." I overheard footsteps coming closer towards the door, so I quickly scurried around a corner.

Veronica walks out of the classroom and takes a bow to Gary before walking down the lengthy corridor.

"You have no idea just how lucky you are Leaf Green."

* * *

Veronica had left a while ago, despite that, Gary still has yet to show any indications of coming out. I was currently standing in front of the classroom door, but should I really be standing here? Millions of thoughts ran through my mind. Should I go in to get him? But what if being alone is what he desperately desires at the moment?

With one swift movement the door in front of me suddenly slid open revealing Gary. "I-I u-uh u-um..." I shuttered, completely incompetent to find the right words to say.

"Oh Leaf, you came to get me for the meeting right?" Gary stood there impassively, his usual smirk was still there, but it was now that I finally noticed how fake it all really was.

Instead of anticipating for an answer, Gary swiftly turns away, starting to walk down the corridor. Unconsciously I clutched a hold on his navy blue blazer, forcing him to stop in his tracks. This time, he didn't bother concealing his frown. "Something wrong-"

"Why'd you break up with Veronica?" Again silence, only a soft gaze from Gary.

He's holding all the emotions in again, "Why'd you break up with all those other girls?"

Again silence, the everlasting downpour resonating down the halls. Unknowingly I clenched tighter onto Gary's blazer.

"There's someone you truly love isn't there?" When we were met with yet another silence, I got frustrated and began to pound my fists on his chest. Not once did I dare to look up to meet his eyes. "If you truly love her, confess to her already! Stop hiding your feelings and hurting others!" I cried not bothering to care whether others might hear or not.

I continued to pound my fists into Gary's chest, catching him off guard and causing him to back up against the wall.

It hurts, my heart.

Suddenly Gary grabs onto my wrists. It was the first time I've realized how big his hands were compared to mine. "Leaf." His first word has been spoken, my heart couldn't help but race, fearing of what he was going to say.

"What!" I wanted to sound normal, however, it came out more as a whine.

It was then, I finally acknowledged the hot tears that were streaming down my face.

"I love you." Silence, the rain was still falling outside and yet, I couldn't hear a thing.

This time, it was I who was speechless. To say that I was shocked was an understatement. Only one word flowed through my mind.

"What?"

"I love you, I loved you ever since we were five. I loved you back then, and even to this day I still loved you." His voice was soft and gentle, and yet I didn't know how to respond.

"Gary you idiot!" I scream trying to break free of his grasp to hit him again, but it was no use his strength was too vast compared to mine.

Gary loved me how can this be, this was not supposed to happen.

"I'm sorry." Were the only words he said, as I continue my struggle and cries.

"Idiot, idiot, idiot!"The hot tears were again flowing down my face, but I didn't care.

"I'm sorry-" He starts again, but I was having none of it.

I went onto my tippy toes, to look him deep in the eye until the gap between our lips finally connected. Within that moment it was as if the time between us had completely stopped. It was shocking, and yet it felt safe. Gary releases my wrists, and on instinct, they reached up to wrap around his neck while his hands traveled down to my waist. A moment full of pure bliss...

"I love you too."

* * *

 **Kawaii Bunny: ...Doudeshimashita? (How was it?)**

 **Gary: Eh.**

 **Leaf: Gary!**

 **Gary: It wasn't all that bad, for your first Oneshot.**

 **Kawaii Bunny: Really? Thanks you two! *Tackles them into a bunny hug* Does that mean you two will be willing to star in my next story?**

 **Gary: There's another one?!**

 **Leaf & Kawaii Bunny: YUP!**

 **Gary: Whose side are you on Leaf?!**

 **Kawaii Bunny: Mine of course! *Gives Leaf another lollipop***

 **Leaf: Please remember to comment, review, favorite, follow...etc.**

 **Kawaii Bunny: Please?**


End file.
